


To Be Repaired

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Hospital, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a miserable day Asahi gets a worrying message from Noya telling him to help him. When Asahi rushes over he sees Noya fall from his fence, causing him to be hospitalize. When high on morphine Noya begs Asahi not to let anyone know he is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Pour & Confessions

The rain poured down like every other spring rain, a heavy and unexpected downpour that soaked everyone outside. The streets and people were quickly drenched. For Asashi Azamune, the rain was the least of his worries. For him, his biggest concern was the bleeding Nishinoya before him. Asahi was currently trapped inside an ambulance gripping onto the others hand, giving him support that he needed and the comfort that the taller man longed for at the moment.

He had watched Nishinoya jump his fence wall that still had those old-fashioned spikes. He had watched as he landed in a heap on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth onto the soaked concrete, washing instantly, like he had never been hurt. He had got a worried voice-message from the short libero telling him to help him, minutes before. When he had arrived, he watched his friend fall, gravity forcing a spike down his hand, leaving a deep gash before he hit the wet asphalts below.

Now he held his friends only good hand as they sped through red-lights in a mad attempt to save his life. The two paramedics on hand didn’t conclude that he was in a battle of life or death situation but that didn’t mean that they were going to take the scenic route to the hospital. Asahi would obviously conclude that his friend was dying: he was bleeding, he was unconscious - probably from hitting the concrete, and he was in an ambulance. He needed to be seen by a doctor. His only logical conclusion, his friend was dying.

The paramedic beside Asahi was giving the older male comforting words, as his panicking was making everyone very agitated. They were of course used to it but Nishinoya wasn’t in immediate danger, so calming down the goofball seemed ideal as they approached the entrance of Miyagi General. No need for a giant to worry everyone else.

The paramedics jumped out of the back and wheeled the unconscious male into A and E where others were waiting with less serious injuries, less serious being they were still conscious, despite being in a lot of pain. Noya wasn’t needing to go to critical care and would be alright if he had to wait a while longer, besides there was a lot of people who showed up way before Noya arrived. Asahi held his friends good hand, massaging it softly, hoping that the physical contact would calm the storm in his stomach and in his heart.

The waiting room was lonely, despite it be filled. The large wing spiker didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to talk to Noya and make him smile. The sleeping man's face was very scrunched up in pain. He didn’t want to see his friend who was always cheery and full of laughter to have such a pained look. He wanted to take the pain away from him, without making that idea seem corny but the sentiment was still there all the same.

Hours later...or maybe it was seconds (Asahi lost his sense of time in such a place that reeked of disinfectant and had countless people wailing or screaming in pain) a doctor, sporting a black shirt and a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, walked over to the pair and took a quick glance at the sleeping male before wheeling him away without so much as explanation to what he was up to. Asahi followed the doctor through multiple corridors, all decorated with baby posters, body parts and pamphlets.

After maybe a good 15 minutes of quick paced walking, Asashi followed the doctor and some nurses who seemed to have latched onto their trail, into an empty bedroom. The nurses pulled Noya onto the bed then began to strip him. They gave a worrying glance in Asahi’s direction before the doctor pulled the curtains around them to give the injured male some privacy.

Quickly they opened the curtains and wheeled Noya out and left Asahi standing there. They never gave him a single explanation to where they were taking him. The wing spiker took a seat that was on the left side of the bed, closest to the window. He sat back on the seat, knowing that he would be hear for quite some time. He looked to his watch to see that it was half 12 at night. He let out a small yawn, before his eyes fluttered closed.

Asahi was woken up some time later to Noya being rolled into the small room. The doctor bowed to Asahi, “Sorry for being silent, your friend has a deep wound in his left hand along with the left arm having a break in the radius. We also spotted a break in the shaft of the femur. He should be waking up soon, but he is high on morphine. Usually we would take him for an operation but all rooms are occupied at the moment, so he will be getting his bones aligned in the morning. You are free to stay till after surgery but then you will comply to hospital rules and come during visiting hours,” The doctor finally explained to Asahi. The tall man finally felt a little better knowing the problems of his friend but he now had new worries.

If he remembered correctly, the femur was the top leg bone. Having a broken leg was not ideal when he was the Guardian of Kurosuno. He needed to play volleyball. If they were to win, they needed Noya and his great receives. Asahi was handed two photo’s that were clearly scans one of the radius, the other the femur. Asahi could see a clean break in his arm and the break in the femur shaft was actually on the hip, which was worse. It took a lot longer to heal as it was in awkward position.

The doctor left the room leaving the photos with Asahi so that he could study them further, though Asahi had no knowledge of bones or what he was truly look at. He did depict the lighter part of the scan which Asahi would guess would be the outer arm was twice the size that it used to be. It must of been really swollen. He was amazed that he never noticed that his arm had blown up almost twice the size it once was when he was in the hospital or even when he was looking over him when he had fell.

“Hey big man,” A small voice came from the side of Asahi. He turned to see Noya with eyes open staring at his cut hand and was laughing at it, “Did you eat me?” he laughed, showing Asahi his bandaged hand like he was a child showing their parent their closed fist.

“N-No. I didn’t eat you,” Noya looked around the room, like if he was a baby. He seemed to focus on every little thing that was in the room, from the bed he was lying in, to the painting of the sea that was hung up on the wall opposite Noya. Asahi watched as his injured friend tried to sit up and let out a chuckle again when every attempt was futile.

“Are you sitting on my legs? I can’t move them," he laughed. The wing spiker, shook his head slowly. His friend was crazy, if he wasn’t in hospital it would have been funny but seeing as it was the latter he was terrified.

“No no. I’m sitting on the chair. Noya…” He hesitated to say anything else. If he did then it might upset Noya who was apparently away with it. The Libero didn’t seem to realise that he was in the hospital or the damage that he had sustained. All he knew was that there was a chunk out of his hand and that, that chunk was in Asahi’s digestive system.

“Mmmm,” The small libero moaned out, “That’s my name,” he giggled before turning to face the wing spiker. He could only move his head while his body lay paralyzed, “Want to know a secret? But you can’t tell anyone,” he chimed happily, flashing one of his cheesiest smiles as if his hip had never been broken. Asahi nodded without thinking. Noya was high on morphine, he shouldn’t be wanting to hear his deep secrets but he wanted to know. “I love Asahi Azamune. I have since first year, but you can’t tell Asahi. He wouldn’t understand and I don’t want to ruin what we have,” he whispered, putting a finger to his lip.

Asahi was taken back by the confession and was silently wishing that he didn’t know. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He indeed felt the same way which was great. When this was all over they could maybe date but right now, he wanted to focus on his friend healing and this sudden complication just made his stormy inside’s fluctuate rapidly. “Do you promise?” Noya whispered, bringing Asahi back to the present and out of his thoughts.

“Do I promise what?”

“That you won’t tell Asa-hiiiiiiiii,” he forlonged his name for about a minute before he continued, “That I love him,” He held out a small pinkie and Asahi wrapped his larger pinkie around his pinkie swearing that he won’t tell him. Sadly he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.

Noya rested his head on the pillow and looked up to the ceiling, “Don’t tell anyone that I am here. Not even the teachers,” Asahi nodded, watching as Noya drifted to sleep. It was Noya being sain since he had woken up and he swore to himself that he would not tell a soul.

* * *

_Nishinoya Yuu sat in a small booth surrounded by many people dressed extremely well. He sat next to his father who held his hand as a man before him spoke before a judge and a jury. The lawyer spoke to his mother who was in the witness box. Noya couldn’t hear her words, her lips just moved. He squinted to see what she was saying but his mind decided to ignore her.  
_

_He hated wearing the suit, he hated feeling trapped, he hated not being able to speak out at any time as he may be put to prison. He hated the lot of it. His dad at his side squeezed his hand as Aizan Nishinoya’s (Yuu’s fathers) lawyer relentlessly threw attacks at Marian Nishinoya (Yuu’s mother) leaving her stumbling and screaming her answers which was not well received from the Judge and Jury._

_She was told repeatedly to calm down but she didn’t listen and continued to scream, all the while, Yuu could still not hear what she was saying. He had banished her from his memory even though he wished for it back. He could not hear her plea to keep her son. He couldn’t hear the way she begged the lawyers to have custody of her son. All Yuu could see was her lips moving fiercely as tears streamed down her face. Yuu couldn’t hear the way she cried for her to keep in contact with her son. All Yuu could think about was the hurt and pain she caused them, mainly his father. He only thought about how she had destroyed the family, her and the man she had slept with._

* * *

Asahi watched as tears fell down Noya’s pained face. He smiled softly, hating seeing his friend in such pain. He dragged his thumb over Noya’s eye, wiping the tears that slowly fell, still wishing to take away his pain.


	2. Lies & Secrets

Asahi was certain that the chair that he had resigned in the entire night was welded to his flesh. He was certain if he stood up, the chair would come with him. He had watched as Noya was pulled out of his bedroom, the first thing in the morning for surgery. Since then he had been awake and decided not to be in that room any longer.

 

The wing spiker finally decided to sit in the canteen of the hospital, eating a decent breakfast, which consisted of a croissant and a large cup of coffee. The canteen had eastern food and he loved the crescent moon pastry he was chewing on. Even in the canteen he could smell the disinfectant along with beans and sausages. He sat at the table texting Sugawaru who was needing his chemistry partner.

 

_Suga: Where are you?_

_Asahi: Not feeling well_

_Suga: You promised to be in today._

_Asahi: Sorry_

Despite writing an apology, Suga’s absent chemistry partner was the least of his worries. He had not slept at all and spent all night watching Noya snore. Asahi looked down to his phone after it buzzed on the table. Watching his little friend gave him hope and the storm in his stomach was ceasing with the chaotic turmoil of emotions. Just hearing the gentle breaths escape the injured males lips meant that he was not dying, it also brought peace and tranquility to the room.

 

_Suga: It’s fine. Will you be in tomorrow?_

 

Asahi stopped to think, when was he going back to school? Noya wouldn’t be able to move for a long time and would be in the hospital. He had promised his friend that he wouldn’t tell anyone and that also meant his father who must have been worried sick for his son. Though even if Noya was stuck in hospital, he could only visit his friend during visiting hours, so he had to go to school.

 

_Asahi: Yeah, i’ll be at school tomorrow._

_Suga: By the way, have you seen Noya? He is off as well and I have Tanaka-san biting my head off as I don’t know where he is._

_Asahi: Nope. Haven’t seen him. I have been stuck in bed all day and I have only texted you._

_Suga: Alright, I’ll text him. Get better soon._

Asahi hated lying but when it was sent as a text message, it was so much easier. He didn’t have to see the expressions to those he deceived. Besides when Noya asked he was high on morphine, concluding that he was deadly serious when his mind believed Asahi to have eaten him. He wanted to comply to the males wishes.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the best idea keeping Noya a secret but being the only one who knew where he was, was kind of thrilling. Everyone would be worried and he would know. Though guilt did sort of kick in. Tanaka was already worried for Noya, how was he to go into school and pretend everything was alright? How could he go to volleyball practice, listen to his friends worry about Noya’s safety while he was comfortable knowing the truth.

But the underlying matter was that he wanted to keep his promise to Noya.

 

He sipped on his coffee, scrunching his nose up at the bitter taste. The large goofball did not like the bitter taste of coffee and required a few heaps of sugar before the beverage was remotely considered nice. But he was exhausted and he needed the caffeine to keep him awake.

 

_Suga: Want me to come round later with the stuff you missed?_

 

Asahi looked at his text, the guilt hitting him a lot harder. He knew anytime they mentioned Noya, he’d feel guilty and that he would just have to suck it up. He was praying that his guilt would ebb away when he finally spoke to Noya properly. When he could have a normal conversation with him, then his guilt and worry would wash away with his words.

 

Asahi stood up, finding the seat to be extremely uncomfortable and decided a walk would be best. He walked to the small gift shop to find a couple of gifts for his friend. The shop was extremely small for such a large building, but then it was understandable. The gift shop was not meant for long browses but for a quick purchase. After searching the shop thoroughly, Asahi found a small selection of cards and picked one that wasn’t that cheesy; a small teddy bear and a small volleyball. He took them to the desk to pay, scaring the little lady at the desk. He gathered up his purchased items and made his way to Noya’s room, that would be no doubt empty.

* * *

_It seemed the same routine would happen every night. Noya would be sitting in the living room watching volleyball while texting Tanaka and maybe Asahi, that is if the the big goofball actually decided to be with his phone. He would have a small selection of snacks at his side and would nibble on them delicately in his shorts and vest top. Not to far away, mother would be near him cleaning something. Recently, she seemed to clean more often than not, cleaning things she had just cleaned earlier that day._

_The two wouldn’t talk but the atmosphere was warm and calm. They didn’t need to talk to feel peaceful with the other. Then, Aizan would come in. He would open the door sending the cold in that destroyed the warm atmosphere and made the room chilly. Marian would jump up from where she was and walk over to her husband numbly and plant a small kiss to his cheek._

_“Welcome home, darling,” she would utter out._

_“Yuu, can you watch that in your room,” The said male would stand up and retire to his bedroom for the rest of his night. He would step into his bedroom when he would hear a bang from downstairs and then the shouting would start. Yuu could never hear what they would yelled about but he knew that this parents were keeping something from him. He always tried his best to concentrate on his texting to his friend but it was always futile. The Libero would stumble over his typing and he would slowly lose his focus and would strain his ears to hear down stairs._

_For once he decided to step out of his bedroom and made his way down the stairs slowly, ensuring that when he stepped down the stair wouldn’t creak.Sitting on the bottom step he could hear them so much clearer than when he was in his room. He could hear his dads clunky feet stomping around, “Every night we have the same damn fight!” Then he would heard his mother squeal. From her squeals alone and the small mutters, he could tell that she was crying but was trying to remain brave._

_“Then why do you text HIM every night! Why do I find you sending HIM nudes every night! Why are you constantly trying to destroy our family,” The Libero heard his mother cry louder. Yuu stopped for a second to fully understand what was happening - his mother was having an affair._

_“What do you think Yuu would say when he finds out?” He heard his dad yell sending Marian into another fit of sobs._

_“Right now, Aizan...I couldn’t care less,”  She seemed to have snarled after calming down a little. He heard his father move around the living room some more. From the sound of his feet, it sounded like he was getting closer to the door._

_“Then you wouldn’t mind if I told him the truth,” Yuu watched as his dad opened the door to the living room. The libero could see tears falling down his cheek. His dad froze when he saw his son sitting on the step with tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. Rushing over to his son, he embraced him tightly. Yuu unconsciously wrapped his arms around his dad and cried hard against his shoulder._

_Marian walked into the hall to find her beautiful son crying against her husband's shoulder. Yuu looked up into his mother’s eyes who was glaring directly at him. Once she realised her son was staring at her, she bit her lip then marched past both of them on the steps. Yuu heard his mother march into her bedroom then slam her door shut. Minutes later he watched as his mother walked down the stairs with her suitcase and her handbag._

_“To make this easier on you, I’m leaving and I want a divorce,” She stopped to stare at her son. Aizan rushed to the door to stop her grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Marian squirmed in his hold, wrestling with his strong grip._

_“We can work this out! We can get through this. Don’t leave us,” he pleaded. Marian walked over to her son and went to kiss his lips softly but he turned his head away and she kissed his wet streak._

_“I love you baby,” she muttered into his cheek. “You are my whole world. I’m sorry,” she walked away and grabbed her bags before she slammed the door once again, taking the warm atmosphere that had been present earlier with her._

_“Go to bed Yuu,” Aizan demanded in a quiet voice as he collapsed at the door. Yuu walked up the stairs, his legs feeling extremely heavy and took a seat on his bed._

__  
  


_Tanaka: Dude where are you?_

_Tanaka: Bro?_

_Tanaka: ??_

_Tanaka: Are you all right?_

_Tanaka: Did you doze off?_

_Yuu gripped his phone and texted back._

_Noya: Sorry phone just died. Needed to find it’s charger. Got it on charge now. What’s up?”_

 

* * *

 

Asahi walked into school the next again day. He had spoken to Noya when he had woken up from surgery. He was a little groggy from the anesthesia, but he was sane again. Noya had taken his friend's hand and promised him that he was okay. Asahi felt so much better from hearing that.

 

The goofball  walked through the corridors, feeling not that guilty. Noya had asked him once again to keep his whereabouts a secret and told the large goofball he was accepting full responsibility for whatever may happen. Asahi walked towards his classroom to find Suga talking to Tanaka.

 

“Where’s Noya?” the close shaved headed guy begged, holding the others shoulder and was shaking him softly. The two turned to see Asahi walk towards them. “Morning, Asahi,” Tanaka smiled. “Have you seen, Noya?”

  
He knew the question was going to be asked so he had already prepared for it, “Nope,” Not today anyway. That wasn’t a lie when he thought about it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, new chapter. Hope you like.


	3. Detectives & Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda-sensei: on the hunt for his missing student.

Asahi stood in the gym hall with the rest of his teammates. Their momentum and energy was slowly fizzling out with the disappearance of their libero. Hinata was unable to jump above the net, the best he could do was as jump as high as Tsukishima. Kageyama was no longer able to spike like he had previously done. His balls only reached the height of the net before they came back down. Everyone was so drained from the worry. That also included Tsukishima, he may not look as drained but his snarky remarks had somewhat disappeared. He didn't take part in taunting the others anymore and just sulked in the corner.

 

Sugawaru was incredibly worried for the small Libero who had gone missing two week ago, staying up all night thinking of a funeral he may have to attend. For Asahi, he wasn’t too bothered as he was going to visit the supposedly missing student after school like he did every other day. Noya was unable to move due to his hip and was forced to lie on his back, despite wishing to lie on his side and would complain every time he saw the large goofball.

 

The two would talk until visiting hours were closed at nine o’clock at night, of course he did his homework there. Noya would constantly ask about the team and how they were and Asahi was almost brutally honest about it. The team were missing him. They were worried to death that he had died and were already making arrangements for his funeral.

 

The large goofball remained quiet in the gym hall. He wanted to seem as worried as everyone else, despite knowing his whereabouts. He wanted to tell those who worried the most that he will return, as he will return someday. They won’t have to pick out his funeral song which they had chosen unravel acoustic version by Ling Tosite Sigure. He wanted to build their momentum back, as their team couldn’t play in such a state but he didn’t want people to know that he was completely fine. He would have to trick Daichi into motivating the team.

 

Meanwhile, Takeda sat on the bench, wracking his brain. One of his students, his best student (in Modern Literature) was missing and he was beyond worried. He missed the analysis the Libero would give when reading a book. He missed the quirky comments he makes about every character. He missed his student, in a professional way. He found himself to be like a parent to the volleyball team.

 

“Ukai-kun,” he quickly shouted to the blonde coach who was trying to resurrect the dead volleyball players. Takeda walked over to the larger male watching the male trying to motivate the team but to no avail. He just couldn’t get their motivation to remain with him. It was like trying to hold sand in a sieve, no matter how much sand he put in the sieve it would continue to fall through the holes.

 

“I need to leave early, you alright for locking up?” Takeda asked the drained coach. Ukai nodded his head numbly before watching the small modern literature teacher leave the gym hall in a hurry. Takeda made his way back into the school and into the heads office, where he was on the phone to someone. The headmaster waved him off as he pointed to a grey cabinet in the corner.

 

Takeda walked over to the cabinet and searched for Nishinoya’s record. He flicked through the multiple files before finding his home address. He put the record back after taking a note of the address and made his way to the said address.

 

The Nishinoya’s lived in a house which was rare for most japanese people. Most japanese people would live in some type of an apartment complex or a high rise flat. The Nishinoya’s had their own two story high building with a garden encircling the house with a small gravel foot path. He walked past the old fashioned fense that had little spears on them. After the war most of them were taken down but these ones remained, he found that to be incredibly fascinating. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door which seemed a little old from the wood that was splintering and warping off the door.

 

When the door opened a man peeked through a small crack of the door. From what Takeda could see the man was extremely tall, he had dark shaggy hair, only a small about of light came from inside the house. He had a full beard and looked very tired from Takeda could make out. He was almost a black figure in a grey background.

 

“Hello sir, I am Ittetsu Takeda, I am a modern literature teacher at Kurosuno highschool,” The other male never said a word and just stared at the small man that was interrupting his alone time, “I’m here to ask about your son, may I come in?” The door shut slightly before the door was held open for him. Takeda bowed before walking in, slipping of his shoes at the door and following the male into the living room.

 

On the back wall there was a picture of Yuu with his family. He held his mother's arm and his father's arm as all three smiled at the camera. The photo was done by a professional and had a white backdrop while the two men wore suits and the mother wore a lovely red dress. She was rather young by the looks of it. She must have had Yuu at a young age, maybe 16 by the looks at how old she was in the picture, compared to her son.

 

The living room was dark with the curtains shut, he could make out the TV in the corner that had a blue screen, shedding some light in the dim room. The floor was extremely messy with everything just lying on the floor and collecting dust. There was stacks of books nearest his feet, magazine, papers, wrappers, spreading further and further from him. There was a very musty smell in the air, that somewhat stung the teacher's eyes.

 

“I’m Aizen Nishinoya, is Yuu behaving at school?” He smiled painfully to the teacher. Takeda was taken back to say the least by that last comment. He was asking how his son was doing in school? He didn’t know. He was unaware that his son was not at school.

 

Takeda coughed quietly, he wasn’t a fan of being the bearer of bad news, “Nishinoya-san...your son hasn’t been at school. He hasn’t shown up in over two weeks. Everyone is worrying about him. I came here today to see if he was here or at least if you knew where he was,”

 

“Yuu ran away not that long ago. I introduced him to my girlfriend and he ran away. I was certain he would have attended school,” Aizan lay back on the couch. Takeda was shocked at how nonchalant he was acting. His son had ran away and wasn’t attending school. He could have informed the school of this change. He didn’t understand why he just didn’t care.

 

Takeda stood up, “Thank you Nishinoya-san,” the man slyly scrambled to the door, wanting fresh air once again. He reached the open air and took a few deep breaths. A small hunch lend him to believe he was hurt or dead and he decided to check that out. Following that hunch it led him to Tokyo General. If he wasn’t in either then he was at least alive and was living somewhere. If he wasn’t here it would make his investigation even harder. He would try every motel, street corner, hotel until he was found.

 

He walked to the receptionist lady who looked very tired, “Excuse me, could you tell me if there is a Nishinoya Yuu at this hospital?” The receptionist looked shocked at such a simple question, like he had just told her she looked fat today.

 

“I’m afraid I am unable to answer such questions,” She some what growled out.

 

“Thank you,” Takeda stepped back, “My Aunt is here. Guess I’ll go visit her,” Takeda walked to the first ward and walked past all the doors looking for Nishinoya’s name. Of course had lied about his aunt. She wouldn’t allow him to walk around in search of his student if he hadn’t stated such a thing. Noya wasn’t in the first ward so the teacher ventured  to the second, third, fourth, fifth ward but he still wasn’t around. He only had another 5 wards to look for.

 

He was almost certain that all the wards were the same. They all had the same smell, the same posters, the same walls, the same floors, the same layout. It was like he was in labyrinth looking for his student. He returned to the canteen to eat for a while before continuing with his search. It was 7 at night, meaning he had two hours left at this hospital for his search. He looked to his phone to see that Ukai had texted saying that practice was still on going and asking for any news.

 

Takeda regretted writing back, ‘ _nothing so far_ ’ but other than knowing that Nishinoya ran away, he was at a dead end. Was he with his mother? Was he with a family member? Was he here? In a morgue?

 

Takeda stood up and decided to continue looking for the student. He was begging, pleading that his student was here. He needed to know where he was. He walked into the eighth ward, the broken limb ward. He looked at all the names on the door but then heard a laugh. It was the usual cackle he was used to when Nishinoya was making jokes about characters.

 

Takeda walked to the door to see Asahi sitting in the chair and was doing homework on a table at the end of the cot, “Ugh,” The large giant grunted. “How can you be in an advanced Morden Lit class and I am in a class beneath you despite being a year above,” The large goofball grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“What you struggling with?” Nishinoya asked, grabbing the paper Asahi was working on. “How does the character you are studying suggest that they are isolated,” He read aloud. “Who are you studying?” Nishinoya looked up to the giant.

 

“Holden Caulfield from Catcher in the Rye,”

 

“At the start of the novel, Holden is on that hill while there is a game on. Everyone is at the game and he decided to be on his own,” Noya continued to explain how he was isolated from everyone both mentally and physically as he is unable to understand the ducks. Asahi, understood very little of it.

 

“Thanks,” he replied anyway as he wrote some garbish he didn’t understand onto his sheet of paper.

 

Takeda stepped away and made his way to the gift shop that happened to be near the canteen. He found a lovely collection of books and bought them for the injured student. He was so relieved to hear him laugh. To hear that same laugh he had heard when in class meant the he was still himself and hadn’t lost himself during his accident.

 

Takeda watched as Asahi got up from his seat, gathered up his homework, “I need to leave early. I’ll see you tomorrow,” The teacher stepped to the side, ducking behind a wall as Asahi walked past not noticing his teacher. Takeda walked into the room knocking on the door softly. “Forget someth-” Noya asked turning around before he froze staring at his teacher. “Sensei,” he muttered.

 

“I am so relieved that you are well,” The teacher took a seat where Asahi had been, relief washing over his entire being. The seat he sat in was still warm from where the giant had sat previously. “We are all unbelievably worried,” he somewhat gasped out. It was the first thing weighing on his mind when he spotted him. He wanted to tell him that he was missed dearly.

 

“Sensei, have you told anyone that you found me?” Takeda could hear by the way that he spoke that he was scared. He was scared for people to find out about where he was and knowing that it scared Takeda. Why was Noya, who was normally so bubbly, so loud, energetic, scared of others knowing of his whereabouts. Why did he ran away from home?

 

Takeda gave Noya the books to read who was extremely grateful for the gift. When the Libero didn’t reach out to grab the books Takeda noticed that his hand was bandaged up into a large claw and it was then that he realised that his arm was in a sling, keeping it close to his chest.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“I was going to see Asahi when I jumped over my fence. It was raining so I slipped and fell. I broke my hip, my arm and a spike cut my hand when I fell. I’ll be here until friday to heal properly then I’ll be discharged,” Noya looked down at his broken arm.

 

“And you’ll be going home?” Takeda had to ask. He wanted to see if he could get any more information on what truly happened or why he didn’t want anyone to know of his whereabouts. His dad was unaware so he would have to return to his father’s side after he healed.

 

“No...I’ll be going to a hotel until I heal,” The libero whispered out fear, like if he spoke aloud someone would hear and hurt him. Takeda was even more alarmed by this. maybe Noya just couldn’t accept the new girlfriend and was rebelling against his father. That had to be it. He was still a teenager. He still wanted his mother to be his mother.

 

“And what about school?” Takeda looked to the books that he had given him to pass the time in hospital. Maybe he could get him to write essays on the characters on the books...but he was still injured and it didn’t seem that fair.

 

“I’ll be waiting until I heal,”

 

“Why?” Takeda almost snapped. It was infuriating that his student wouldn’t be at school. Why did it seem like he was hiding.

 

“I just need to wait,” Noya snarled to his teacher before recognising his hostile tone. Biting his lower lip, he lowered his head in shame for lashing out at his teacher.His teacher may be pushing some boundaries but that was his teacher. The teacher that wouldn’t take no for an answer. His teacher only ever had pure thoughts and was only trying to help his student, there was no need to be hostile to him.

 

Takeda sighed to himself, realising that Noya was hiding something serious. He wanted to help but at this time he was unsure of what to help him out.

 

“Takeda-sensei...don’t let anyone know that I am here. Like I told Asahi, I’ll deal with the consequences. I know that the team is worried and when I return, I’ll apologise. I’m okay. Tell them that they should practice more if they think of me as dead. They need to win. I might be selfish but that’s the way it has to be until I heal,”

 

Takeda took a deep breath and nodded his head. The least he could do was keep his promise to his student. He always wished to be fair to his students and keeping him a secret would be fair to him. The teacher stood up before rubbing his head, “I need to mark papers. I’ll be around again. See you later,” Noya nodded his head as his teacher walked away. He picked up the book with his only good hand and sighed to himself.

 

He didn’t want them to worry. It saddened him to think that his friends were already planning his funeral. He was okay but until he was healed, no one could know. It just had to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on this story. Every hit makes me feel so happy. I tried to make it seem like Takeda-sensei is worried from a teacher's point of view and not some pervert. Please see him as this as it’s only going to get worse.


	4. Home & Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is discharged and Takeda is pretty sure he knows what is bothering his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in a while, enjoy

It was strange being at school and watching everyone worry about Noya’s whereabouts where he was fine knowing where the other was. It was Friday, meaning that Noya was being discharged today. Takeda looked to Ukai who was training with the students who wouldn’t play due to the missing teen. Daichi was now trying to motivate the team after Asahi tricked him into believing that they were just going to be the fallen heroes which was what no one wanted.

 

Takeda for once brought his car to work and left the gym hall earlier than usual. Ukai was aware that he had plans so he let him leave early, not that he had any power over when the teacher left. The teacher got into his car and drove to the hospital. When he walked in he found Noya in a pair or shorts and a loose t-shirt. After a long debate, Takeda had convinced the teenager to stay with him, to save the other money and it also meant that he could care for them.

 

A nurse helped Noya into a wheelchair as his hip was still broken meaning he couldn’t walk at all. He had a bag with all the gifts he had been given. The nurse pushed the chair for a while explaining how to help Noya, she spoke about medication, washing and to relax most of the time with his leg elevated. She gave him a prescribed drug that was to hard to say but was just a painkiller. She pushed Noya to the old fashioned car that the teacher owned. Takeda and the nurse helped the injured male into the car, the sensei jamming a hand under the back of knee while his other arm supported his back as he lifted him in. The nurse ran round to the boot and put the wheelchair they were borrowing until his arm healed into the boot.

 

“Will you be alright getting him home?” Takeda nodded as he fastened up the teenager, reaching over to clip him in. Takeda thanked the nurse before jumping into the front seat and pulling away from the hospital. He drove past the school and Noya watched as all his friends walked out of the school with very sad faces. He watched as Hinata tried to jump and failed completely. Suga’s complexion had gone pale and sickly. Noya saw Asahi staring at his phone. He pushed the window down before shouting his name out. Everyone lifted their heads to see the car but they didn’t see Noya as he reclined the seat back and only saw Takeda sensei waving at them.

 

Asahi looked up from his phone to see the car and walked over to the said car. He was surprised to see Noya in the front seat and that he was with Takeda sensei, “You weren’t going to tell me that you were being discharged?” He spoke with a sad smile. Noya shook his head slowly.

 

“I wasn’t planning on doing so, no,” Noya spoke in the reclined position of the car.

 

“Then why did you shout my name?” Asahi raised an eyebrow at the libero that was very hard to figure as of recent. Noya turned his head away not wanting to see the sad expression that made him feel guilty. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was and now two people did. He wanted to cut the number down and only have sensei know since he wiggled his way into making the cut.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you shutting me out? How come Takeda-sensei knows about you? What’s wrong? Why won’t you tell me what’s bothering you,” Noya let out a sigh. Asahi was wiggling his way into making the cut. He didn’t want to see the hurt on his face. He didn’t want to think about the pain he was causing his friends but until he was healed, he felt it best to hide.

 

“Just leave it,” Noya begged out. Asahi shook his head not wanting to comply to his sad plea. He knew that his friend was safe and alive but he still worried for him. He wasn’t okay and he didn’t know what to do that would change his mind.

 

“You’re not well. Talk to me. I’m your friend. You can tell me about what is bothering you. You can trust me,” Asahi was now pleading. He wanted to make his friend happy once again. He knew that Noya was in love with him so it didn’t make sense why he would be pushing him away and he was keeping Takeda-sensei by his side.

 

“Noya-kun, Asahi-kun has kept you a secret for this long. Whatever is wrong you can trust him. Asahi-kun get in the car,” Asahi walked over to the side door and jumped in. The car was pretty tiny so Asahi had to bend his head a little to fit in. It was perfect for Sensei who was tiny but for him, it was not ideal.

 

“Do you want to say hi to them?” Takeda asked when he noticed him staring at his friends with such sadness.

 

“No. Just keep going,” The teacher drove down the street for another good half hour until he drove into an underground carpark. He jumped out quickly, pulled out the wheelchair before helping the student into it. Noya clung onto the teacher like a Koala while he maneuvered him into the wheelchair. Asahi would have helped out but he was still trying to get out of the small car.

 

Noya was pushed into the apartment complex and into the lift. Takeda was on the 8th floor. Thank god there was a lift for him. Takeda opened the door for them before wheeling Noya into the living room which was the first thing the door opened up to. The kitchen was on the right side of the living room then on the back wall there was two doors. It was a very simple living space but it was good enough for sensei.

 

Sensei helped the injured teen to get comfy on the couch, giving him blankets, pillows and the TV remote, “Believe it or not, it’s friday so I am going on a date. I’m going to get ready. You guys have fun, but not to much fun,” Asahi sat beside Noya at the end of the couch watching random anime together. There was nothing better on and Noya didn’t want to talk to Asahi at the moment. He just wanted to sleep

* * *

 

_Noya stepped out of the car with his father at his side. The divorce was final and Aizen was given full custody of his son. Noya stepped into the house and sat on the stairs thinking about his sweet mother who said that she loved him but ranaway. She ruined the Nishinoya family. He doubted he could ever forgive her for causing both of them so much pain. Aizen walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch and took deep breaths._

_“Yuu, come here,” Aizen’s breath was shaky. Yuu walked into the living room and walked over to his dad and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yuu needed the comfort from his dad who wrapped his arm around his son and rubbed soothing circles in his back._

_“Are you okay son?” Yuu nodded his head slowly, feeling his worry wash away with the soothing circles on his back._

_“I’m okay dad,” Noya sighed a breath of relief. In his father's arms he was forgetting about his mother who had abandoned both of them. They would be okay, because Yuu would make sure his dad would get past this and his dad would do the same for him._

_“Why?” Aizen stopped rubbing circles in his son's back and Yuu could feel the pain of his mother abandoning them returning at rapid speed. He could no longer feel the warmth from his fathers hand as it comforted him, it was almost like it was never really there to begin with._

_“Because I still have you,” Yuu spoke honestly. He had his dad and his dad would make sure that they would both be okay. In time they would both get over the loss because of the support they gave each other. That’s why he was okay, because his dad would help him forget about her._

_“That’s not good enough,” Aizen stood up abruptly turning to his son. “She left me. She was your mother. She meant everything to m-”_

_“But dad, it will be okay,” Yuu stood up and touched his dads arm. Of course he was still angry. He had lost his wife. They had been together since highschool, of course he would still be upset that she had betrayed that love and had moved on._

_“NO YOU DON’T KNOW! YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Aizen grabbed Noya by the arm and pushed him into the door, Noya hitting his back, his ankle and being speared by the door handle._

_“I..know..you’re sad dad. I’ll let you be with your thoughts,” Yuu limped into his bedroom, his back feeling very numb. He sat on his bed and lay back. His dad had never done such a thing before. It was because of the divorce. It had to be. His dad wasn’t like that. Yuu grabbed his phone and found the only male that always unconsciously cheered him up._

_Yuu: I’m bored._

_Asahi: What do you want me to do?_

_Yuu: Talk to me_

_Asahi: I don’t know what to talk about._

_Noya smiled at his goofy friend. He always made him smile even when he was having a bad day. He never told Asahi about the divorce as he would just worry and it wasn’t something he wanted everyone to fuss about and he generally just wanted to forget the thing as much as possible._

_Yuu: Tell me about school. I’m feeling better now. I’ll be in tomorrow._

_Asahi: The usual. The team falls apart without you._

_Yuu smiled at his phone then heard a knock at his door. He set his down down and watched as his dad walked in with a tear streaked face. He trudged over to his son's bed and took a seat beside him._

_“Hey pal,” Aizen placed his hands in his lap. “I’m so sorry. I’m just...son,” He took a deep sigh. “I’m so angry and upset and every other negative emotion right now,” Yuu lifted his head to see his dads sad face. He knew that had to be the case. He too was emotional. Aizen reached behind his son and drew soothing circles in his back._

_His hands weren’t warm like last time, well they were but they were almost burning, the longer he touched his sore back the more he hated the feeling and had to push the hand away that tried to comfort him. Aizan gave his son a solemn expression before pushing away from the bed and trudging to the door, “It’s understandable. I’ll see you later,” Aizen shut the door behind him while Yuu let out a deep sigh. His back seemed to be on fire as of this moment like the wound was a lot bigger than what it was._

* * *

Takeda stumbled into his apartment his lips firmly attached to Ukai’s lips as their hands roamed each others bodies. Both males stopped when they heard a whimpering coming from the sofa. Takeda turned his head to see Noya on the couch and was trying to squirm about as he whimpered, “Dad I’m sorry,” Noya mumbled out in his sleep, his head turning into the sofa cushions. “Don’t hit me again. Please. I’m sorry,” He stammered out.

 

Ukai stood staring at the missing teen before him for two reasons, one: the missing child, the one that everyone was going crazy about due to his absence, was in the living room of his boyfriend and two: the kid wasn’t alright. He was crying not to be hit.

 

Takeda stepped closer to the crying teenager until he was inches away. He took a seat in front of him and whispered to him, “It’s okay. Don’t cry. Shh,” he soothed him quietly, keeping his hands to himself. He was already aware that the teacher and student boundaries were being pushed now and he was not going to start touching his student, even if it was to sooth them. He had to respect his profession.

 

“Ittetsu this is bad. Why is he here?”

 

“Keishin...I have a gut feeling that he won’t return him due to abuse,” Takeda whispered out, still staring at the crying teen who was begging his father not to be hit. He could almost see Noya trying to dodge his father's attacks in his sleep. Takeda stood up and turned to face the other male who was still standing in the centre of the room still.

 

“This is serious, you can’t just go on a gut feeling,” Ukai hush-shouted to the other. He had to admit that he was just as worried about Noya like the rest of the team but now that he knew and that there was a small chance the teen was still in danger he worried even more.

 

“He’s crying in his sleep not to be hit. He won’t return home. His father doesn’t care. Is that enough evidence to at least suggest it,” Takeda snarled out to the other. “I’m going to help him, whatever you say won’t stop me from helping him out,” Takeda let out a small hiss of determination. He was going to help his student, even if it wasn’t abuse, Noya was going back to school.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to show that Takeda is not trying to be a perv, he cares. I hope that is being shown. So we have two more chapters left. Yey!


	5. Fear & Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya visits Takeda sensei at school before he runs away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while.

Nearly a month had past since Noya had broke his hip. He was now able to use crutches to help him move. Takeda worried when the boy was on his crutches. He was able to flee when using them but yet he didn’t bother to move. He would hobble to the kitchen grab a drink then lay back on his couch for the rest of the day or until he needed pee. He would lie there all day either reading books that Takeda owned or would lay dead on the couch watching the TV.

  


Asahi didn’t come round as much as he had lots of school work but he did manage a phone call mainly every night and usually Asahi would do all the talking about what had happened at school, purposely avoiding the facts that everyone had assumed he was dead and now trying to move on with their lives. Noya would respond to Asahi with a few ‘uh-huh’s or even just a little moan to let the other know that he was still around.

  


Takeda wasn’t sure how to approach the boy on what he had discovered. He wanted to ask him if he was being abused but was unsure on how to approach him without making the boy flee. He clearly believed that he knew what he was doing and didn’t want to make him run away from him. So he pretened that he knew nothing, unsure if that was the best idea.

  


Currently, Takeda sat in the teacher's office marking Noya’sclasses essays. He loved teaching but when a student made a simple error and or didn’t try it was a little tedious. He was reading Noya’s essay. He was bored and enjoyed the class. He wanted to keep his mind occupied so he kept caught up on the work so that he wouldn’t be held back.

  


“Sensei,” Takeda looked up and to the door where he Noya in his sweats, gripping onto his crutches. He was looking from side to side to ensure that he was safe and alone. Takeda rushed over to the injured student and held him as he wobbled on his crutches. The other teachers in the room were more than shocked to see Noya, even more shocked to see him on crutches. Noya knew that he was safe in here at least.

  


“I erm...thank you for everything but I need to take off now. It’s not safe,” Noya’s eyes darted around from side to side, looking for someone. Takeda shook his head. He couldn’t have him run away again. He wanted to save him from what he believed to be child abuse.

  


“Follow me. We need to talk,” Takeda led Noya down the empty halls and into an empty conference room. It had one long table in the middle and around there was many chairs. Takeda took a seat on one of the chairs and gestured for the other to join him on a seat.

  


Noya jumped back into the chair and set his crutches to the side. Takeda looked over the male's clothes that happened to be Asahi’s as they were incredibly baggy. The jumper drowned his lithe body and the trousers were shorts for Asahi but on him they were almost perfect size.

  


“When you first moved in with me I came back from my date and you were asleep. You were crying in your sleep and I heard you cry out ‘ _Dad I’m sorry. Don’t hit me again. I’m sorry.’_ That led me to believe that you are being abused by your father. Is that true?” Noya looked down into his lap before letting out a small nod. Takeda reached forward and touched the others knee. “Why didn’t you report it to the police. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” He needed to know. If he had known sooner than he may have never been hospitalized in the first place.

  


“I was scared. I still am. He will follow me and hunt me down because I am a disgrace to the Nishinoya’s,” Takeda pulled his chair closer to the injured male and took his hand that had once had a spike impaled through it. There was a deep scar on it now that would remain for him to remember that Noya had been abused.

  


“And why is that?” Takeda asked. He was so close to saving him. Noya opening up was a huge leap for the teacher to save his student.

  


“Can you keep a secret?” Takeda smirked to the small male. He was really asking if he could. Wasn’t that a simple answer?

  


“I’ve kept your whereabouts quiet for a all this time. I can keep a secret. What is it?” Noya gulped once then again before looking down to his scarred hand.

  


“The day I was injured I got into a fight with my dad...well a fight wouldn’t be the right word...it was more of he attacked me because of what I told him. For the past few days I had been dealing with something. My dad called me out on it and I told him that I was...gay,” Takeda nodded his head slowly. Being gay himself, he knew how hard it was to tell parents of such a thing with the fear that they would disown you. His own parents were very cool about but not everyone was accepting.

  


“I told my dad that I was in love with...Asahi and he went nuts. He started to scream at me. He grabbed a dictionary and threw it at me. He threw me against the door. He bent my arm back until it had snapped. When I tried to scream at him, he punched me in the face. I managed to kick him and run up the stairs. I texted Asahi to come here to help me escape. I locked my door then jumped out the window and into the nearest tree and managed to climb down with a broken arm. When I got to the fence around the back, I used my broken arm to help me across and it caved in on me so that’s how I cut my hand and how I got broke my hip. The arm was the result of my father,” Noya explained to the teacher who was so glad that he knew the truth. He was so close to saving him now. All he had to do was to deal with the father.

  


“Do you honestly think that you can run from him your entire life? Do you want to live your life in fear of this man?” Takeda asked with a quiet voice.

  


“No. Only until I heal. Then I can fight him.”

  


“That’s not the answer. You need to understand that. You don’t have to resort to violence at all. We will ensure that you are safe and will ensure that wherever you may end up you may will safe, even if that means you staying with me,” Takeda let out a small chuckle when he watched the young libero’s face shift into repulse when he thought of living with his teacher.

  


“Takeda-sensei, sorry to bother...Noya-senpai,” Noya had turned around in fear to see Hinata with watery eyes standing at the door. The little ginger male rushed over to his injured male and into his arms where he cried into his shoulder.

  


“I thought you had died! I thought that you had died!” Hinata cried, letting the worry that he had bottled up for all that time escape. It wasn’t like he had brave, he had cried a few times but now he was crying as he was happy to see his senpai. Noya wasn’t sure what to do as he knew that they were pained. From what Asahi and Takeda-sensei had told him, they had already to had a funeral for him, as they were unsure of his return.

  


Noya ran a hand through his curly ginger hair, "I'm sorry. I truly am but I had reasons," Noya sighed into his friend's hair. He stood up, grabbed his crutches and began to limp away. “I’m not dead...don’t worry,” He stepped out of the conference room and started heading down the halls when the bell rang. He froze when he saw Suga, Daichi and Asahi step out of their classroom. They stared at the missing second year in suprise, their eyes wide.

  


“You were doing a runner again. Weren’t you?” Asahi whispered to him yet again. Noya nodded his head. That was the plan at least.

  


“It’s got dangerous,” Noya whispered back. Takeda stood behind Noya and looked worried at him. He needed to rescue him quickly but how.

  


“What happened?” Takeda asked stepping closer to his student and putting a hand on his student’s shoulder. Was he with-holding information? He needed to know to truly save him from his evil father.

  


“Asahi you knew?” Suga gasped out rushing over to Noya and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Daichi rushed over too and wrapped his arms around the missing Libero and held him a lot longer than what was necessary but if they let go, he might disappear again for another few months.

  


“I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Noya breathed out trying to keep his emotions in check. His heart was beating rapidly while a lump got stuck in the back of his throat. He tried to swallow the lump away but for some reason doing so made his bottom lip quiver and his eyes water.

  


Takeda noticed the fear the Libero was feeling and stepped closer to him with a small smile, “Noya...I have a plan to save you.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last. WhooHoo!!!


	6. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda's plan

Noya took a deep breath as he made his way home. He walked past the fence that had impaled his hand. He walked past the dead leaves and the weeds. Before his mother left she used to spend a lot of time in the garden making it look lovely. Now the house just seemed abandoned. To him it was a ghost of where he was brought up. All the happy memories were now gone and all that was left was the house that had once created those memories.

  


He opened the door slowly. He could hear the TV on in the living room and took nervous steps forward. The noise from the TV stopped and he knew that the TV had been paused. His dad had eagle like hearing and knew he had heard him. Noya gulped before closing the door behind him. He heard the floorboards creak and the creak of the door as it opened.

  


Noya looked at his father, like the house he was just a ghost - no he was like a dementor from Harry Potter. He haunted these grounds, keeping him a prisoner when it suited him while sucking out his soul and the life he had. Even now standing in the hallway and facing the man, he could feel his life being sapped away from him.

  


His dad’s eyes were old looking and he had a full grown beard like a hermit but he could easily recognise the brown eyes that his dad had given him. He still loomed over him like a giant. Not a friendly giant like Asahi but an evil ogre set out to destroy him. His eyes were glazed over almost but they were slowing glowing with hatred.

  


“Ah look what the fag dragged in,” His voice was smooth and almost seemed pleasant, inviting almost. His father shattered what he knew what was true. His mother, yes, she cheated on him. But she had been abused. She found her salvation in her boss and was happy. Noya on the other end despised that woman for wrecking the family. But now he despised himself for siding with his father when _he_ was the one who had ruined this family.

  


Noya gripped his crutch handle as he made the crack about his gender, even before he classed himself as gay, he hated that word. It tore at him and the worst thing was his father knew that. They had had a discussion about it, both of them despising the inventor of the word. His father stepped closer to him with a wicked grin, the intent to harm welded in his eyes. Aizen smiled an evil cheshire cat smile, creeping closer and closer to his son. “What brings you back? Your boyfriend too much for you?” He let out a laugh that resonated in the halls. The place seemed abandoned to Noya. Like no one had lived there for years.

  


“No...I wanted to apologise for running away,” Noya lied. That was definitely not the reason for why he was here. He would never apologize to the tyrant before him, not now, not never. Aizen stepped forward and grabbed one of Noya’s crutches and looked it over. He looked at the holes that determined the height of the stick. He looked at the rubber bottom, to stop the stick from slipping on the floor.

  


“Too much fun with that giant?” He chuckled out again. Noya let out a small grunt as he put his bad leg on the ground. He had told his dad in confidence about his sexuality and here he was spitting it back in his face. He had been struggling with the idea of being gay for so long and when he finally figured out his feelings, it gets thrown back in his face.

  


“Answer me, was he too much fun?” His dad screamed at him, his scream echoing around the halls. Noya stood frozen. He wasn’t sure how to respond. Agree with him or disagree? What was safest? What would keep him standing for a second longer?

  


“Erm..” He began. “It was a volleyball injury,” He lied. That seemed safest. That seemed smart. That seemed like the most appropriate thing to do. Never let him know of any more weaknesses he could use against him.

  


“LAIR!” He took the crutch and whacked him in the side of the face causing him to fall into the wall and slump to the floor. His vision went white and slowly faded to black. He heard the door crash open once again and heard screams and shouts, filling the empty house with some type of life. It may be negative but it was something. Noya turned his head slowly to see his father on the ground inches from him with two police officers holding him down. His father was resisting but with two large men on top of him he was unable to overrule them.

  


“Aizen Nishinoya, I am arresting you for abuse on a minor,” Yuu looked up to see Asahi standing above his dad with a frown. He looked scared and yet he was brave. He was shocked. Of course he was. If any friend mentioned this to the other that would be the same reaction. Then the same reaction would occur, they’d offer advice, offer their aid. He walked forward and helped Yuu to his feet. His large hands holding his petit hips and lifting him till he was on his feet and even then offering himself as a crutch for Noya to lean against.

  


“Young man. You are safe now. Is there anyone you can stay with?” A police officer asked. Noya was to dizzy to speak but he watched as Asahi lifted his hand into the air.

  


“He can stay with if he wants?” he volunteered happily. Noya couldn’t sense the giddy that he felt but even still it warmed his heart.

  


“Ha. That’s what he wants. He will molest you in your sleep,”  Aizen laughed as he was pulled to his feet and was walked out of the house. Noya managed to focus his eyes on Asahi who didn’t seem all the phased by what his dad had said but a blush still crept over his cheeks.

  


“We’ll look into it,” A final policeman spoke before walking out, leaving the two to themselves. They didn’t speak at first, Noya breathing out sighs of relief. He was saved. He was no longer in fear of his father as he was going behind bars. He would be able to attend school without the fear of his father coming for him and hurting him. He could be with his friends once again.

  


The only problem was that Asahi may have figured out his father's comment and would decline his offer. He would be left in this ghost of a house that he was no longer wanting to live in, he could already see the ghosts of him being abused by his father. He could see the ghost of his mother in the same position.

  


“Erm..what my dad said,” Noya broke the long silence.  He wanted to know that his residence would not change despite what Asahi may learn.

  


“You love me,” Asahi clarified like it was a matter of fact (well because it was true) but Noya didn’t know that he was aware of that.

  


“What? No,” Noya blushed and looked down at his feet that were touching Asahi’s much larger feet. Asahi moved his body away from Noya and Noya missed the feeling already, the cold rushing to his back. Was that him rejecting him? Was that him trying to keep his distance? He watched as Asahi grabbed his other crutch from the floor and handed it to Noya.

  


“I have a confession. In the hospital when you were high on morphine you told me you loved me then insisted that you ate me. You said to keep it a secret so I did,” He shrugged like it was nothing. Noya looked at the stairs and took a seat on them. He couldn’t stand any longer, not when his heart was thumping out of his chest and legs turning to jelly.

  


“And...what is your response to that?” Noya whispered into his hands. Asahi took a seat on the floor so that he could face the other. He took a deep breath before staring to speak.

  


“Well I hold you close to me and when I think of you as a friend and dating someone else, I get jealous but I don’t know if I want to date you. I’m not-” Asahi crawled forward and sat on his knees so that they could stare at each other face to face.

  


“Let me see something?” Asahi smiled nervously before leaning his face closer to Noya’s. The libero couldn’t help but think of the scene from twilight when they first kiss. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever was next.

  


He could feel Asahi’s breath against his face and he was almost holding back the urge to wrap his arms around his broader shoulders and mush their lips together but instead he kept his lips together and was slowly inching them closer.

  


Seconds later he felt something, something magical. He could feel his lips tingling with some sensational and he knew it was like a new drug he was getting addicted to. He felt the magic shatter when Asahi pulled away with a dark red blush.

  


Maybe he only felt the magic. Maybe when there was sparks maybe it was for the one person and not both of them, as he sure as hell felt something magical between.

  


He wanted to say something romantic, he wanted to lust for him and yet he didn’t want to do anything at all, all at the same time. Asahi put a hand on his thigh and pulled himself in once last time or maybe it wasn’t the last time.

  


Asahi pressed his lips to Noya’s for a second time, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth and so on. Noya had his arms around Asahi’s shoulder by the 18th while the wing spiker had his arms around his waist.

  


When they broke for air, Asahi smiled to the bashful libero, “Well I guess that has been answered. Guess that means we are dating,” He stood up and led Noya out of the house that would be a long forgotten bad memory. Noya was glad to shut the door the door and leave the ghosts that haunted that house in there. Why bring them with him when he was happy?

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished. Thank you for the love on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to work this site. Someone help me!


End file.
